What love can make you do
by AnubisBurning
Summary: Sadie and Anubis G. ( And Aidan Egyptian is better than Greek and Roman Put together cuz I still got YouTube. So you lose ; P ) srry not continuing bye
1. Anubis

Anubis's pov

I just have to do it! I thought.' But No I won't cause it's wrong'' yes ' ' No ' Just choose Anubis! ugh why am I even thinking about this. "Anubis , You in there?" Set said

" what do you want," I blurted out.

" I know how you feel, . . . About Sadie," he responded.

" What should I do Dad" I said.

" Do what you want to do the most, life is full of choices and you have to choose what you want or need to do" he said

" But Thats wrong!" I said, but he didn't respond back. WTF! He always tells me this. Fine Fuck the emotions that say no, I'm goin' whether I like it or not.

And just like that I opened a portal to the Brooklyn house.


	2. Sadie

Sadie's pov

finally Carter's out of the house and now 'should I or not'

A portal opened and I thought Carter your back soo soon, but out came those sweet caring Anubis.

" Hi" he said

"Hello " I blushed

"I need to talk to you," he said with eager.

" K" I say without thinking

" Sadie I want to . . . - "

" Yea"

" to have s...sex with you," He said blushing deeply. Omg! That's exactly what I was going to ask him.

" I don't mind " I say

" really?" He said worried

" I'm sure" I respond just waiting for it to happen.

"Ok..." He said now taking his pants off. Wait did he mean here!

" But can we do it some where not Brooklyn and not that place you like" I say

he gripped my arm and in seconds we were in a room ' I was in his room! He laid me on the bed and got on top, and... He kissed me.

I started to unbutton his shirt as he did the same to mine I slowly got to his pants and tugged them off revealing a hard dick " mmm Looks tasty " I said and started to suck on it. He moaned as I started to go faster. It went deeper and I got faster " oh, Sadie " his moans got louder. He gripped my head and pushed his cock deeper and went as fast as he could. He came after 5 minutes of this and his door (to the room ) opened.


	3. Penguin sex

Carter's pov

Me and Felix ( and obviously his penguins were out ) he didn't realize it but when I spoke the command for horny he'd freaked out , but he immediately ripped our pants off and he got in doggy style position and I thrusted my duck in his ass as he moaned. I went faster, and harder and Horus took over And I watched him thrust harder and more faster than I ever could and Felix came more then ten times before Horus Came 'thats how you fuck Carter' he told me as he gave my body back " Carter where did you learn to do that?" he asked "Not me, Horus did that" " never mind " he said as he put a penguin on his dick " You fuck your penguins?" I asked him

Felix's pov

"what else am I supposed to do, throw them like I throw my shoes" I said

" maybe " he responded as the penguin on my dick sped up . I moaned as it came. It came at least five times before I came. I noticed that carter Also had a penguin on his dick. He came and we kissed.


	4. Set, Anubis and Sadie do it

Set's pov

I was wandering around after fucking my nephew and opened Anubis's door and found Sadie sucking my sons dick.(I was still naked) They starred at my dick. I walked to Sadie Who Screamed. I used her rope to tie her arms And legs to the bed posts. I shoved my cock in her mouth and immediately picked up speed and strength. Anubis started pounding her pussy.

"Faster?" I asked And she nodded. I made the rope untie her hands so she could grab my dick. after ten minutes of this we came and me and Anubis switched positions

Anubis's pov

So me and my dad are fucking my friend, I mean my Girlfriend ( Oww why'd you punch me sadie?) Nevermind K so back to story "Ohh Sadie " Set says as he came. We switched so that I could fuck her ass and Set would be pounding her pussy . When we were done Sadie and I went off to get dressed and to teleport to Carter. But when we Teleport to him he and Felix were Fucking penguins. Why penguins, I still do not know why today.

Well maybe . . . .


End file.
